


Playing House

by Aibhilin



Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon Week 2020, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: A "Family" they call themselves. Hah, don't make him laugh.Written for Corazon Week 2020.The Third Day's Fic can be foundhere.The Fifth Day's Fic can be foundhere.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Donquixote Family
Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951219
Kudos: 9





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Third Day of [Corazon Week](https://corazon-week.tumblr.com/prompts), going from the 08.-15.07.2020.
> 
> The prompt for this one was "Family".
> 
> It's a short one, this time. Didn't have time for more... ^_^' Hope you enjoy it regardless~!

"Other things may change us, but we start and end with family."

~Unknown

* * *

The Donquixote Family.

That’s what they’d called themselves.

Oh, how far his brother had fallen, to consider that a “family". It was more like what he’d heard the Yakuza were rumoured to be like, from what he’d heard.

What a sad picture, they made, all together in that dining room, playing house.

What a dysfunctional family.

That wasn’t to say that what they’d had before had been any better, no. The years that had passed only sharpened Rosinante's gaze for potential pitfalls – that the Donquixote Family fell into with wild abandon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one?
> 
> If you're in the mood to and have time for it, I adore comments? ;)
> 
> Here's links to my Corazon Week 2020 Collection:  
> 1.[By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142500)  
> 2.[If it fits...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157590)  
> 3.[Silence Speaks Loudest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167631)  
> 4.[Playing House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205482)  
> 5.[Temple of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225270)  
> 6.["Rosinante"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243870)  
> 7.[Too big a size](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507921)  
> 8.[Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507948)


End file.
